Who you like
by Kamila-chan
Summary: Laxus and Lucy shots, interwined, I'm too lazy to write a summary so just read it!:D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. :c

* * *

Laxus sat at a table in the corner of his rowdy guild. The Thunder God Tribe were all around him looking bored. Except for Freed. Freed never looked bored when he was with Laxus.

"Laxus," said Ever, "when are we going on a mission? The guild bores me."

"You're more than welcomed to take a mission of your own," he said in a boring tone, "or maybe you can ask Elfman to accompany you."

The brunette blushed, and said "Shut up Laxus! It's not my fault you can't make a move on a girl who is SIX YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

Now, Evergreen had said this way too loud and the whole guild was looking at them. But the thing that scared him the most was the way the she-devil barmaid was smiling. Laxus glared at the Thunder God Tribe, which basically meant 'get the hell out or face my wrath'.

"You know Laxus," said Freed as he stood up, "Ever is right. You can't keep denying the fact that you like her. Even if she is weak, she is really attractive." With the enchanter left, leaving Laxus glaring at his retreating back.

"Ne, Laxus? Would like something to eat? Or drink?" asked Mira.

"Mira," he said sternly, "I'm not gonna tell you who I like. So beat it."

"Oh, but I already know who you like."

Laxus, who was drinking his beer while Mira said that, almost choked, "Ever told you didn't she?"

Mira just smiled and yelled, "Lucy! Would you mind fetching Laxus another drink?"

Laxus looked at the blonde who smiled at Mira, as she went behind the bar. Damn that barmaid and her matchmaking abilities.

"Well, gotta go!" Said the she-devil. Lucy was then approaching Laxus table, beer in hand, and he will never admit this out loud but she was damned beautiful. She sat at Laxus table and gave him his beer.

"So six years younger, eh?" The celestial Mage smiled at Laxus.

"Shit, you know?"

"Well, Evergreen sort of yelled it, so I guess everyone knows, but I have a question here," said Lucy, "who is it?"

"None of your business, cheerleader," smiled the thunder dragon slayer, "or are you jealous?"

"You know, I can have Gemini turn into and tell me who you like, but I wanted to ask you first, since you're not being too cooperative, I open thee gate if the twins, Gemini!"

Now standing, or well floating, right next to Laxus were the twins, "Yes Lucy?" Said Gemi.

"I need information on a certain Mage," she smiled at her twins, "think you can do it?"

"Yes!" Said mini, together they said "who?" Lucy then pointed towards Laxus, and the twins smiled evilly.

Laxus gulped, "you're spirits are creepy just like you." Now Laxus looked at Lucy and was astonished at what he saw. Sitting next to Lucy was him. Well not really him, but Gemini looking like him. To his surprise Gemini had an arm wrapped around Lucy, the Gemini said, "Lucy, are you sure you want to know? This person has many lewd thoughts about the girl he likes!"

"Fine, get rid of the spirits, I'll tell you myself!"

Lucy smiled, and then said, "thanks guys, I'll call you if I need you." The twins smiled and went back to their world.

"You."

"Me what?" Asked the blonde teenager.

"I like you," he said.

Lucy's mouth was agape and Laxus took the opportunity to steal a kiss. It was a very short, very passionate kiss that left Lucy astound. Laxus then took his chance to leave, leaving behind a very red celestial Mage and a very surprised guild.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you liked it. R&R? **  
**Oh and I will be updating The Dark White Spirits this week!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy sat in one of the stools of Fairy Tail's bar. She smiled as she recalled what had happened yesterday.

_After Laxus had kissed her, she made no effort to move since she was still shocked. _

_To her surprise only Mira had seen that kiss, but Lucy made the she-devil promise not to tell anyone._

_After getting Mira to agree, not of course without promising that she could be the godmother of their first child, Lucy went home to rest. _

_But Lucy Heartfillia would not be getting rest that night, for her fantasies of Laxus kept her up._

Lucy looked around but couldn't find the thunder dragon slayer. She looked at Mira, silently inquiring the whereabouts of Laxus, but before Mira could respond, Evergreen stood in front of her.

"Can I help you, Ever?" Asked the celestial Mage.

"What happened between you and Laxus?" Asked the fairy "queen".

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucy said, trying her best to look like a stupid blonde.

"I know Laxus, Lucy. And I know you. Ever since that talk we had about," Evergreen lowered her voice, "Elfman, I feel closer to you. And Laxus was acting weird last night after he left. He got home, and went directly to his room."

"You live with him?" Inquired the blonde girl. Before getting a response, Lucy got up from her stool and started walking towards the door.  
As she was nearing it, Laxus walked in.

They made eye contact. Laxus grinned. Lucy glared.

Laxus looked confused, Lucy turned around and walked towards the back exit.

Laxus looked at Ever and Mira, who were both watching the scene unfold.

They both motioned for him to follow, but Laxus had lost Lucy, for she ran towards the exit.

This time, the shocked one was the thunder Mage.

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to this song and this idea got in my mind. I hope you guys like it. Oh and in case you're wondering the talk Ever was talking about is in one of my other oneshots. R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter!

It isn't _

All of you who read this I ask you to pleaseeeeeeee go to my profile and vote on the poll!

It will be open until next week and I would like all you guy's opinions so I can now what my next move will be.

Kay? Love ya'll who are actually following me and my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Laxus couldn't believe he was standing outside of Lucy's apartment. He now had two options; the window, like everyone in Fairy Tail prefered, or be a civilized, and use the door. He opted for the door. He knocked.

Once. Twice. Thric-

"What do you want?" asked the celestial mage, with the door wide open.

Laxus took this as an opportunity to get in, and he did. Lucy just sighed and closed the door, as Laxus sat in her couch.

"Laxus if you would please leave I have thi-"

"I smell tears, and don't lie to me, you were crying, huh?" asked the thunder dragon slayer, "Lucy, why did you leave the guild like that?"

"Oh well I don't know, maybe because YOU told ME that you liked ME. YOU kissed ME. Then YOU went home with EVER! IDIOT!" Lucy had a scary aura around her, and Laxus cowered in fear until he realized something. He stood up and his coat fell.

Laxus started chuckling, "You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"  
"Are not"

"Are too"

"Ar-"

Laxus interrupted Lucy before they could continue their ridiculous fight. He kissed her.

When the kiss ended Laxus walked out the door, forgetting his coat, and ignoring the speechless blonde he left behind.

* * *

**A/N: yeah this chapter is for Lauradreyar, I hope she likes it. I'm sorry my chapters aren't super long, but I can't help it, it's just the way I write! I hope you guys like it! R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy sat on the bar waiting for the person behind the bags under her eyes.

As she waited a menacing aura formed around her. It was so scary even Natsu and Happy stayed away.

It had been three days since the "incident" with Laxus and the bastard, as Lucy now called him, had not been at the guild.

"Mira, when did you say that bastard will be back?" Lucy asked the white-haired mage.

"What bastard?" asked Ever.

"EVER! You're back! Finally! Where's Laxus?" asked the blonde girl.

"Oh, is he the bastard?" asked Bixlow out of nowhere. "Bastard, bastard," said his babies.

"The bastard we are talking about is MY GREAT LAXUS! How dare you people speak of him that way!" exclaimed Freed.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, calm down Freed. Here, have a drink!" said Cana as she put a bottle of booze to Freed's mouth.

"That's the spirit Freed!" cheered Mira.

Before Lucy could escape the little get-together, Cana had already started giving anyone within a ten-meter radius alcohol. Cana and Evergreen both grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and laid her down on the bar's counter. Cana then proceed to open the bottle of whiskey (with her mouth) and chugged it down Lucy's throath. Lucy didn't run on time so now she was victim of Cana's peculiar way of drinking.

Evergreen then grabbed Lucy, sat her upright, and helped her get down from the bar. A small blushed appeared on the celestial mage's cheeks and she felt really dizzy. On the background she could hear Cana yelling. "who's next?!"

"Uhhhh, Eveeeeeeer~ can you take me home?" asked Lucy.

Evergreen smiled at her young friend, it was obvious that she wasn't used to drinking but when Ever got to the guild everything seemed to revolve around Lucy and her bad mood. And to be honest Evergreen didn't like seeing one of her only friends pissed out of her mind.

"Of course, Lucy. Do you want me to stay and nurse you through your hangover?"

"Noooooo~hip~ can you just take me homeeeee~hip~ pleaseeee?"

After a little while they reached the blonde's house, and Evergreen proceeded to open the door. She entered and she saw Laxus sleeping on the blonde girl's couch. She then took Lucy to her room, smiling as the celestial mage started snoring lightly.

As the brunette was leaving the room she heard a light "thanks, Ever. You're a good friend."

Evergreen smiled at how sweet the young blonde was. She then moved to the couch were Laxus was sleeping and lightly (or so she thought) kicked him on the head.

"What the- Ever? What the fuck was that for?"asked the blonde S-class mage.

"Lucy got drunk, so I brought her home. Make sure she doesn't choke on her vomit or something," said the fairy.

"Huh?"

"Laxus, if something happens to her while she's in that state I will make sure the whole guild knows it was your fault, got it? Now, go nurse my friend to health, or should I say your girlfriend?" asked Evergreen.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys liked it! read and review, kay? And for those of you who are following any other of my stories, yes its true! I updated TWICE IN ONE DAY! :3 Love ya'll!**


End file.
